Touched by an Angel
by Facing the Storm
Summary: Post Aerie. Aaron is recovering from the battle and the loss of many a friend. Now her searches for Verchiel. What will happen when he meets the one person who may be the key to Verchiel's destruction? Can this lost soul be the reason for his madness? RXR


Touched by an Angel

Chapter One: Shadows and Nightmares-

The candles flickered in the failing light. She ran a heavy brush through her long, auburn hair. It fell down her back like a wispy cascade that seemed to go on forever. She was proud of her hair. The only thing that she had inherited from her mother, except her Irish temper, as she was often told by her aunt. Her mother died giving birth to her, and none of the doctors knew why. Her father was an unknown figure that haunted her every move. As if her would come swooping down out of the sky on wings of fire and well, she didn't like to think about him. Even though she had never met the man who sired her, she feared him, and because she feared him, she admired him. She sighed and crossed the room to her bed. she stared longingly at it, but knew that if she gave in to the soft confines of Paradise, the dreams would return. Reoccurring dreams that she would wake from, dripping with sweat and trembling, but unable to remember what had scared her so.

She glanced at her clock, 11:59. 'Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me...' She thought grimly. She was eighteen and had nothing to show for it. The clock chimed midnight. Her head seared with sudden agony, as if someone was trying to pry her head open with pliers. She staggered over to the door and collapsed to her knees. Her cat Star jumped from the bed with a hiss, hackles raising along her back. And as sudden as the pain began, it stopped. She panted heavily, curled in a ball on the carpet. Her cat nuzzled her gently and she raised her eyes to the animal. **_'Kyra okay?'_** She heard a voice, small and scared. "Who said that ?" Kyra asked. **_'Kyra OK?'_** The voice asked again. Star rubbed against her leg. **_'Kyra OK?'_** The voice asked, and she heard her cat purr. Kyra shook her head. She picked up her cat and stared at her. The cat meowed softly, and Kyra understood.

Aaron Corbet stood outside the rundown building where he made his home. Gabriel chased a few birds that landed in the yard, barking happily. Aaron sighed and lay back onto the grass. Gabriel trotted over to his side and licked his face. _'It's a beautiful day Aaron, you should be happy...' _The dog said. Aaron sighed again, closing his eyes. "Sorry Gabe, but how can I be happy? Look around you." He motioned to what was left of the destruction that was Aerie. _'But we won...'_ Gabriel whined, nudging his master. Aaron patted the dog's head and smiled. '_Besides, you have Vilma...' _The dog pointed out, flopping down next to the boy with a sigh. Aaron's smile widened. Yeah, he had Vilma.

Vilma Santiago shivered again as her angelic nature threw itself against her ribs, attempting to break free of its human cage. She fought to suppress it, finding it increasingly harder with each passing day. She listened to the frantic beat of her heart from the exertion of suppression. She rose from her chair and left the house, casually heading down the street towards Aaron's house.

Kyra climbed the steps to Ken Curtis High School. It was early yet, and the halls were deserted. She found her locker quickly and dialed the combination. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was that sensation again, the deep dread she got when she felt she was being watched. She heard the methodical breathing of someone behind her. She slowly turned and faced the one she had seen in her nightmares.

"Nephilim...little Nephilim..." The figure said, its features bathed in shadow. The word sent chills down her spine. "What?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. "You still deny you're heritage, how typical..." The figure said, stepping closer.

She felt that same burning sensation from deep within her, like something trying to crawl to the surface, burning as it rose. Dark lunar markings burned onto her pale flesh from the inside. Searing pain burned on the outside of her shoulder blades. She cried out, the pain breaching unbearable. The flesh upon her back split and feathered appendages unfurled from her back, stretching out to their full and glorious span. She turned to stare in utter awe.

**_Wings._**


End file.
